The Truth and A Life
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: “Quit lying to me nii-san”sasuke said as the hot and salty tears ran down his face sliding past his cheek”Just quit”....That was what sasuke pleaded to his dieing brother not knowning that he was telling the truth.Not knowing what was going to happen next


"Its the truth sasuke"itachi said before coughing up more blood

"Stop lying to me itachi'sasuke screamed pushing the katana deeper into itachi's stomach

"I'm telling the truth sasuke,..the clan was corrupt,I didn't want you to suffer like I did I wanted you to be free"itachi said as his breathing became shallow

"Quit lying to me nii-san"sasuke said as the hot and salty tears ran down his face sliding past his cheek"Just quit"

Itachi gave a smirk and then pulled two fingers up trying to poke stasuke on his forehead like he did when sasuke was still small but his fingers fell back to his side and itachi's now lifeless corpse slid back out of sasuke's katana and fell onto the harden ground while that loving smirk was still gracing his face.

Sasuke stood there with the katana that had kill his brother,this is what he had lived for,this is what he trained for but why in the world did he feel this should be happy that the man that murdered their clan was finally dead but that emotion never came,it died on its way there.

"Nii-San"sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs while dropping to his knees

There was small footsteps that came out of nowhere but when sasuke looked up he saw....

"Sakura"he had appeared just a few feet away from itachi and wore an all white kimono with white hair was down but it was as short as it was when she had first had it in the Chunin Exams in the Forest Of Death. And spreaded out were white wings She looked down at itachi and then at sasuke and then at the bloody katana that sasuke had threw behind him.

"Itachi"sakura said while tears started to form at the bottom of eyes.

She was an angel,an angel for christ sake,why in the world was she crying for this mortal,he had led this path when he killed the uchiha had knew sasuke's pain and sakura was going to go through that same pain if a rougue ninja hadn't killed her clan also.

She looked at sasuke again,then it had hit her,she had totally forgot about and now she wiped the tears away.

"Sasuke don't cry"sakura said as she tried to become like her lover,emotionless

"I can't stop crying I killed my brother because he wanted to protect me from our clan"sasuke said as he pounded his fist into the ground

"Don't cry sasuke your brother will still be with you in your heart"sakura said as a smile slowly crossed her face

"I don't care sakura I want him back with me as he pounded his fist into the ground yet again.

Was this the same pain that sakura's little sister was going to go through if she had murdered her parents,friends and everyone with the last name Haruno.

Sakura reached up and pulled her necklace off of her neck and then she slowly bent down and unsnapped the necklace that itachi had around his neck.

"Sakura what are you doing leave my brother alone"sasuke said as he quickly hopped up and charged at sakura with his low amount of looked up at sasuke charge at her and she quickly dodged it and giving sasuke a good kick in his stomach only sending him sliding back a little sakura more room.

She held both necklaces in each hand and she slowed pulled them together. A small ray of light came from sakura's hand and when she opened was necklace that had both the Haruno sign and the Uchiha sign mixed together and it was hanging by a baby blue strand. She tossed it at Sasuke and he made no effort to catch it.

"Sasuke pick it up"sakura said with a stern voice

"Whats this"he asked

"Its for you to remember us by"sakura said as that beautiful smile graced her face yet again

"Why do I need this to remember you two by"sasuke asked as he picked it up

"We won't be here long"sakura said as she looked down at her hands

"Wait where are you going"sasuke asked as he looked from the necklace and then back up at her

"Ho-Sasuke tell naruto I said I'm sorry I didn't get to keep his promise"sakura said as the smile disappeared.

She walked up to itachi's body and slowly picked him up

"Sakura leave my brother alone"sasuke pleaded

"Sasuke if I don't get him out of here,he's going to die and death is not going to take him"sakura said looking at sasuke and then itachi

,she threw one of his arms around her neck and then she looked at sasuke.

"Nii-san"sasuke whispered looking down at itachi's fingers,

Then sasuke couldn't believe what he saw he saw itachi's finger twitched. When he looked up at itachi's face,his eyes started to open.

"I'm happy to see that your awake"sakura spoke softly

Itachi let out a small breath of air and tried to move his body a little bit but he failed only to awared with a grunt that came from his clenched jaw

"Don't move"sakura spoke softly"I don't want you to be dead by the time we make it home"

"Nii-san"sasuke said as he made his way up to his feet

Sakura held out her hand and then she looked over at itachi

"Don't count your self short sasuke,Its ok I'll be fine with sakura"itachi said as he rasied his head up

"Stay alive I don't want to see you so soon"itachi said as his famous smirk disappeared

Out of nowhere pink cherry blossom's formed around sakura's and itachi's feet

"See you sasuke"itachi said

"Wait"sasuke called out"

What is it sasuke"sakura asked looking at itachi and then at sasuke

"Where are you two going"sasuke asked"

We're going home"sakura finally spoke

"Sakura lets go"itachi said before giving his little brother a thumbs up causing him to get one right back from sasuke

"Wait just a minute"sakura said looking around

"Tobi,Mandara who ever you are get out here"sakura called out.

Only sasuke turned his head to find an orange mask come poking out from behind the turned and looked at him

"Sasuke this is the man that help make itachi into the man he is now"sakura said as the smile disappeared only to replace with a scowl.

Sasuke let out a growl then she chuckled

"Mandara I'll pay you a visit in hell"itachi said still looking at sasuke

"Ha"mandra said smiling held one finger up and soon mandra found his self pinned up against a wall by another sakura who had on a black kimino and black sandals and black wings

"Ah inner I see your taking a trip to hell too"sakura asked

"Yea I might as well show newbie here how it is on my territory"inner sakura said as a smirk came on her face

"Well see ya"sakura said smiling.

Black petals began swirling around both inner sakura and mandara's feet soon the petal swirled around both of them faster until they both disappeared

Sakura looked around and then her heart skipped a beat

"Sakura"itachi whispered

She let out four short breaths and placed her hand to her stomach

"Not now,any time but now"sakura said as she felt her vision fade

"Itachi whats going on"sasuke asked

"She is slowly becoming the opposite of what she wanted to become"itachi said as he placed a hand over her's which was still on her stomach

"Sakura lets go before you slowly become submerged by the darkness"itachi whispered

"Right"sakura nodded then she looked at sasuke

"See ya sasuke and not to soon"itachi said before the petals consumed them both and then they were gone.

Sasuke slumped back down to his knees

"Nii-san, Sakura I'll see you one day again"sasuke whispered before he clasped the necklace around his neck

Then sasuke heard someone yell at the top of their lungs

"SASUKE",

Sasuke knew who's voice it was

"Ah naruto your still the same"sasuke whispered.

Naruto came into the clearing and he saw sasuke on his knees and he quickly ran infront of sasuke

"Sasuke"naruto whispered.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at naruto

"I'm glad your here..naruto"sasuke whispered.

Naruto,who had a huge grin on his face held out a hand for sasuke and sasuke gladly took it..Naruto helped sasuke up but the next thing caught naruto by surprise. Sasuke Uchiha had hugged him. Naruto started to tear up and he hugged his childhood friend back"Thanks for caring naruto"sasuke said patting naruto's back"No problem buddy"naruto said as he pulled back from sasuke.

"Naruto..I'"but naruto cut him off

"I've explained it to the Hokage and she said that she'd be glad to accept you back"naruto said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes

"Oh and Naruto"sasuke said

"What is it sasuke"naruto asked

"Sakura said that she was sorry that she could keep your promise"sasuke said looking into thoes blue eyes.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head

"I knew she wasn't going to keep my promise"naruto said as he looked at sasuke.

"Lets go home buddy"sasuke said as a smile crossed his face"Yeah"naruto said smiling"Lets Go back to our home

~A Year Later in the Leaf Village~

Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the village heading towards the Ramen shop

"So what did you make sakura promise you"sasuke asked

"That she wasn't going to go home until I said goodbye"naruto said looking up at the clear blue sky

"Oh"sasuke said looking over at his friend.

As sasuke and naruto walked they passed by an old house and saw a couple standing in their doorway.

Sasuke looked at them real could of sworn that the woman physical features were just like sakura except for pink hair it was brown and her husband he was almost the same as itachi,the same height,the way thoes two lines came below his eyes and his hair it was the same color as his then when he and naruto were a good distance he heard someone yell"Kaa-san, Otou-san".He turned around to see an black haired female who looked like she was about five run up to the couple,the man scooped up the little female and held her sasuke and naruto were a good distance the woman walked into the house after her husband and then she looked up at her husband

"Do you think he noticed us"sakura asked as she started to remove the contacts and the brown wig,reviling her pink hair

"I don't know"itachi said looking down at his wife.

Sakura gave a small chuckle

"Whats funny"itachi asked

"I don't know maybe we should have went home"sakura said looking at itachi still

"I don't know I kinda like it here"itachi said smiling

"Yeah I kinda do to"sakura admitted

"Besides we have all eternity"itachi said before kissing sakura on her forehead

"Yea we do don't we"sakura said

"Kaa-san will I ever get to see uncle sasuke"kimiko asked

"I don't know honey we'll think about it..ok"sakura said sitting on the couch

"Ok"kimiko said as she squirmed out of itachi's arms and ran towards her room.

Itachi sat next to sakura"We have all eternity to think about that don't we sakura"itachi asked as she nuzzled up against itachi's chest

"We do but I don't want to wait that long to tell sasuke"sakura said as she entwined their hands together


End file.
